


What's in a Name?

by the_protector_of_light



Series: Extended Sea-Salt Family [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Found Family, M/M, Sea salt fam, Slice of Life, Trans Demyx, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_protector_of_light/pseuds/the_protector_of_light
Summary: What makes a family? Is it blood? Or is it something else?Axel, Isa, Roxas, and Xion get a new neighbor. Though there’s something vaguely familiar about this young woman, none of them can place what it might be.Demyx was who he didn’t want to be again, who he had given up his heart a second time to get away from, but with Xehanort gone, he was back to the person he once was…‘Mina’, the name he was given by his parents, a young woman living on the streets of Twilight Town. But when he finally saves up enough money for a roof over his head, the last thing he expects is his next-door neighbors to be familiar faces that wouldn’t recognize his own. With his secret in jeopardy, can he stay away? Or will these old comrades draw him in with their new-found kindness and open hearts to give him something he had never had before?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The premise behind this story is based on my personal head canon that when a person becomes a Nobody, their appearance changes to what they wish it was when they were human.

Chapter 1

(Demyx)

He wasn’t Demyx anymore. When Xehanort was defeated, he changed back to what he had given up his heart not once, but twice to escape. Unfamiliar body; small smooth hands, curvy figure, long blonde hair…the body of a woman.

Standing outside the door to his new neighbor’s house, a massive house that made Demyx’s own look less than a shack, he prepared himself. Happy smile. Presentable. Not looking like he just came in off the street. That was how the new ‘Mina’ was. Demyx had once gone by that name, but back then it was different. He had been much younger, much less life behind him…and he had never been Demyx.

It had taken a long time since waking up back in Twilight Town as his old self to save up enough money to rent a small house for a few months. The house stood on the corner, looking out of place next to the neighboring one. Now, it was time to meet his new neighbors.

Happy smile. Deep breath. ‘My name is Mina.’

Demyx raised his hand and knocked on the door.

After a minute, an unexpected face answered. “Yes?” Xion asked. She looked the same as she always had, if a bit happier.

Still, he didn’t flinch. “Hi!” he said enthusiastically. “My name’s Mina. I’m your new neighbor.”

Xion held out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Xion.”

Demyx shook her hand and smiled. “Nice to meet you as well.”

“Oh! Why don’t you come in for a second? I’ll introduce you to everyone!”

“Oh, I really should be on my way—”

“Who’s at the door?” Roxas said, peeking his way past Xion.

“We have a new neighbor,” Xion said. “This is Mina.”

“Hey,” Roxas said with a smile. He turned his head. “Axel! Isa! Come meet our new neighbor!” he called.

Axel. Connected with them, it had to be…

Axel and…Saix? No, Isa…came into the doorway. Demyx did his best to hide his mounting horror. On one hand, he was thrilled to see them all, but on the other…How long could he hide?

So, he smiled as they came up.

“Hey!” Axel said cheerfully. “The name’s Axel. Got it memorized?”

“Yes. Memorized…”

“I’m Isa,” Isa said, holding out a hand.

Demyx shook it. “My name’s…Mina.”

“Do you need help moving anything?” Axel asked, tilting his head.

“I’ve got everything in.”

“But you just got here…”

Demyx shrugged. “Hopefully I’ll see you around?”

“I’m sure you will,” Isa said. “If you ever need anything, just knock.”

“Thanks…” Demyx waved. “Talk to you later.”

He hurried away from the door and to his empty house. There was nothing besides one other outfit he switched between, and the appliances that had come with the home. Not much to see, but it was a roof, which was more than he had before.

“Why’d I have to move in next to them?” Demyx whined, looking out the window. “Why someone I know? How am I supposed to act like I don’t know them?”

He sighed. It looked like it might rain; he was lucky to have been able to move in today. He didn’t know how he was going to make this work…but he’d figure it out.

 

Demyx trudged his way home from the train station, exhausted. Being a sideshow act wasn’t the best job option, but when you have no skills, no networking, no one to offer you kindness, you have to fall back on something, and it was familiar. If only he had a sitar…though, even a plain old guitar would do…then it would be so much easier. Instead, dancing, juggling, magic tricks; novelties more than anything, encouraging only a few cents here and there…

His stomach growled. He had used all his food money on the house, and he had to save every bit he could for the next time rent rolled around. He groaned. “Man, this isn’t fair…”

He missed the old days with the Organization. Sure, having no heart wasn’t a walk in the park, but he always thought he had _something._ And there were people around, and he had a room, and there was always food, even if it wasn’t always good food. He had everything he needed in exchange for what was so little…Too bad he found out later than he was only a pawn, but he agreed to it again regardless.

As he neared his house, he saw light shining out of his neighbors’ windows, and he smelled a faint aroma of tomato sauce. He sighed and looked away, heading toward his door.

But…he longed for something. Familiarity. Warmth. It wasn’t just hunger.

_“If you need anything, just knock.”_ The words of kindness were unexpected coming from who Demyx once knew, but people were different from their Nobodies…

He turned and headed down the sidewalk, heading toward their door, feet moving without thinking. They were his friends back then, right? Well…maybe not friends…He sighed and stopped. But he was so hungry, and felt so alone…

He knocked on the door. Axel answered. “Oh, hey! Mina, wasn’t it?”

Demyx swallowed and nodded. “Hey. I was just walking by on my way home, and…” He shook his head. “If you happen to have any leftovers, can you drop some by? It smells so good, and I haven’t gotten to the store in a while…”

Axel studied him for a moment before smiling. “Why don’t you come on in? We always have extra.”

“…You sure?” Demyx asked, tilting his head.

“Of course. Wouldn’t have offered if I minded.” Axel stepped out of the way. “Come on in!”

Demyx followed him in, looking around. Their house had everything that his own did not; furniture, lights, art…the air of comfort and being lived in. Demyx felt a bit out of place for a moment, but then he heard Roxas and Xion laughing, and it all fell away and felt normal. He _knew_ these people, even if they didn’t know him.

“Have a seat,” Axel said. “I’ll see how long it will be.”

Demyx reluctantly sat in a chair near where Roxas and Xion were, turning his attention to out the window.

“Oh! Mina!” Xion said cheerfully. “What brings you here?”

“Well, uh…I was walking by and Axel invited me for dinner?” Demyx half-lied.

“Oh. That’s cool,” Roxas said with a shrug.

Axel popped his head out of the kitchen. “Hey Mina, come in here for a sec.”

Demyx stood up and headed over. Axel led the way into the kitchen, where Isa was standing by the stove.

The look on Axel’s face was uncomfortable, like he didn’t know what to say. It made Demyx nervous.

Isa cleared his throat. “Axel told me that you said you haven’t gotten groceries in a while…” he said after a moment.

“…Yeah. But it’s no big deal.” Demyx waved his hand. “I wasn’t trying to intrude…”

“How long?”

“…a while.”

Axel sighed. “Let’s be straight up about this. You need help, don’t you?”

“I’m perfectly fine,” Demyx reiterated, feeling like he had made a major mistake. “It’s just…I used all my food money on renting that house for three months. And I’ve had to save up for a bit…” He sighed. “I’m sorry, I swear I’ll leave, and I didn’t mean to bother you, but… that food smells so good.”

Isa steepled his fingers for a moment. “Why don’t you just stop in here for dinner whenever you want,” he said.

“…Come again?” Demyx asked in shock.

“I agree,” Axel said. “It seems like you’re alone around here, and we all have gone through hard times before…”

Demyx was baffled. He was just shown that level of kindness from _Saix_ of all people? No, this wasn’t Saix. This was Isa. And maybe it was more pity than kindness…but…he wasn’t about to complain or turn it down. Food, company—it all sounded so great.

“Thanks,” Demyx said. “I’ll try not to make a nuisance out of myself.”

Isa turned back to the stove. “Everything’s about ready, so you can just sit down in here if you’d like. We usually just eat in the living room, but that way you don’t have to go back and forth. You look exhausted.”

“…Sure.”

 

“Isa, you’re like the best cook ever!” Demyx said after he took his first bite of food.

“…You’re just saying that,” Isa said modestly, but he looked flattered.

“I mean it,” Demyx said.

Everyone was so cheerful. Roxas and Xion seemed oblivious to the fact that there might be a bad reason for him to be here. Isa and Lea seemed distracted by each other, so attention wasn’t fully on him, which was nice given the circumstances.

As good as the food was, the company was even better. Being around these old friends…well, acquaintances perhaps…either way, it was so much better than being alone.

“So, Mina,” Xion said. “How old are you? You don’t look much older than Roxas and I.”

“Me? I’m nineteen,” he said with a shrug.

“That’s cool,” Roxas said. “Are you going to the college?”

“Nah, not smart enough for that,” Demyx replied with a shrug. “I just do odd jobs here and there,” he lied, not wanting to disclose that he couldn’t even get the random jobs that the kids in town could get to make some money, because it weirded people out that someone his age would try to get them.

Xion paused. “Do you like it in this neighborhood?” she asked.

“Hmm? Yeah, it’s nice,” Demyx replied. He spotted something in the corner. “Hey, who plays guitar?” he asked.

“Oh, I’m trying to learn,” Xion said, “but none of these guys play.”

“I can teach you!” Demyx replied, not thinking about it. “I mean, I don’t have one of my own, and guitar isn’t my specialty, but I can play just about anything you put in front of me.”

“Really?” Xion said enthusiastically.

“Yeah. It’d be fun.” Demyx smiled despite his nervousness, realizing it hadn’t been wise to put out such an offer. He was caught up in the moment. Xion had always been nice, and now she wanted to play an instrument. It had been too much to resist.

“Awesome!” Xion said. “Thank you, Mina!”

“Don’t mention it.” Demyx said with a shrug. He needed to do something to repay them. If this was where he could start, it was worth the risk.

Dinner was eaten, and evening fell calm upon them. Demyx sighed as all the dishes were put in the kitchen. “Well…I guess I’d better go for now.”

“When do you want to teach me?” Xion asked hurriedly.

“Oh, anytime!” he said. “It’s just late tonight, you know?”

“You should come over tomorrow, then!” Xion said. She then looked at Isa and Axel. “That’s okay, right?”

“Of course,” Isa said with a nod, looking over at Demyx expectantly.

Demyx nodded. “Yeah. I’ll call it a day earlier tomorrow, and I’ll come by on my way home.” He grinned. “See you around?”

“Anytime!” Axel said.

Demyx headed back to his empty house, but he felt a little less empty. It was risky, but how would they find out, anyway? There was no way they could…and if they did, would it really be so bad?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Demyx)

Today wasn’t bringing as much money, nor as much of a crowd…Demyx sighed as he started to give up for the day. He had other obligations that night.

“Excuse me, Miss Mina,” a familiar voice asked.

“Oh! Mr. McDuck!” Demyx said, turning around.

“How’s the house working out for ye?” he asked.

“It’s nice,” he replied. “Thank you so much for working with me.”

“Not a problem,” Mr. Scrooge McDuck said. “I have another offer for ye, if you’ll take it.”

Demyx tilted his head. “What is it?”

Scrooge pulled a flier from out of his pocket. “Word has it that some folks bring ye instruments for you to play for them,” he said. “We’re looking for entertainment at the bistro. You seem to be a jill-of-all-trades, so I thought I’d give you the first offer.”

Demyx’s heart stopped. “I…I don’t have any instruments of my own…”

“I have an old violin ye could borrow for now,” Scrooge said. “And ye can save up your earnings for something of your own.”

Demyx’s heart started pounding uncontrollably. “Of course I’ll do it!” he said with a grin.

“Great! I’ll write up a contract and ye can come start tomorrow,” Scrooge said. “Good day to ye.”

“Thank you, Mr. McDuck.”

“Please, call me Scrooge, we’re all equals here.” Scrooge waved and headed away.

Demyx had the hardest time maintaining his composure, torn between dancing and crying but choosing neither. Instead, he picked up his tip jar and hurried toward home.

He dropped his empty jar off at his front door and rushed over to his neighbors’, barely stopping himself from barging straight in. He knocked, and a few seconds later, Isa got the door.

“Oh. Mina,” he said. “No one else is home yet…”

“Oh. I can come back later…” Demyx rubbed the back of his head.

“Not necessary. Why don’t you come in? I’m baking cookies.”

“Cookies?” Demyx asked, following him into the home. This day just kept getting better and better.

“You’re home much earlier than usual,” Isa noted.

“Yeah. I got some great news!” he said. “You know the bistro?”

“Of course.”

“I have a new job.”

Isa smiled. “That’s great? Being a server?”

“Scrooge is letting me borrow a violin…” Demyx rubbed the back of his head.

“You must have meant it when you said you could play about any instrument,” Isa noted.

“Pretty much. I have my favorites, but…” Demyx chuckled.

“Hmm…” Isa tilted his head. “Do you like to cook?”

“Never really tried, to be honest,” Demyx said.

Isa nodded. “Well, if you’re going to teach Xion guitar, perhaps I could teach you how to cook.”

Demyx blinked. This _definitely_ wasn’t Saix. “That would be great!” Demyx said after a moment.

Isa smiled. “Sounds good.”

The door to the house opened. Demyx looked over.

“Give me a break, Xion,” Roxas said with a laugh.

“You aren’t going to live that one down,” Xion teased. “You don’t know how to do math at all.”

“You don’t either!”

“Well at least I don’t pretend like I do!” Xion looked up. “Oh! Mina! You actually came!”

“What, you thought I wouldn’t?” Demyx asked.

“Well…” Xion looked away.

“Eh, don’t worry about it,” Demyx said.

Xion sat down her backpack and rushed over to grab the guitar. “Sit down over there,” she suggested.

Demyx took a seat and Xion came over with the guitar, handing it to him. He did a quick strum on it and grimaced. “I’ll teach you how to tune it first.”

“…I thought it didn’t sound right.”

“Eh, it’s no big deal.” Demyx got to work on tuning it, fully enjoying the monotony of the task. Familiar. He’d honestly never taught anyone to play an instrument, but this wasn’t the first time he’d offered to teach Xion. Not that she could know that. “So…You turn these knobs and try it out until it sounds right.” He paused. “I think there’s a technical way to do it, but I’ve never been formally taught. I think I’m good, though.”

Xion watched what he was doing closely. After a moment, Demyx strummed on it a few times. “That sounds much better.” He showed her how to hold the guitar before handing it to her.

“Like this?” She asked.

“Yep!” He paused. “I guess we start with stuff you can do without chords? Less complicated things before we move on.”

So, the lesson began, and Xion seemed to be picking up on it quickly enough, though she seemed to be getting very frustrated by the mistakes she made. “Why is this so hard?” she asked after a moment.

“You can’t pick up on everything right away,” Demyx comforted. “Playing instruments isn’t easy at first. Once you pick up one, it gets easier, but at the start it can be tedious.”

“Yes, but—” She looked down. “I’ll just have to try harder, huh?”

“You’re trying plenty hard. It’s more about patience.” Demyx shrugged. “Just give it time, and practice, and then it’ll work out for you just fine.”

Xion frowned, but she nodded. “Yeah…” She looked up at Demyx curiously, tilting her head, something in her expression seeming to search for something familiar.

Demyx didn’t look away, not wanting to make his discomfort obvious. “What’s up?” he asked. But he knew…

_“I can’t even summon a Keyblade anymore,” she had said back then._

_Demyx had smiled. “Just give it time, be patient, and it’ll all work out,” he told her._

“Nothing…” Xion said, looking away quickly.

Demyx shrugged, feigning indifference. “Anyway, you’re getting frustrated, so let’s call it for now.”

“I can practice more…”

“Take a break. Practicing doesn’t help if you’re just getting frustrated and not having any fun.”

“Okay…” Xion said.

“Take it easy on yourself, Xion,” Demyx said. “If you let yourself obsess over something so small, you’ll just get down on yourself, and if you do that, if it’s just making things harder for you and not fun, is it really worth putting the effort into?”

Xion nodded. “You’re right.”

“You don’t have to just say that, you know,” he teased. “If you think I’m full of it, you can tell me.”

Xion studied him for a moment before nodding. “Sure. But this time, I know you’re right.”

 

After a calm and happy dinner, Demyx was reluctant to return home, but he did. He walked into his empty house, looking around with a frown. So empty, so quiet…so lonely compared to the company he had next door. Still, it was better than what he had before, and at least he did have good neighbors to visit. He wasn’t completely alone anymore.

He sighed and curled up on the floor, wrapped in the few blankets he had, and he felt tears well up in his eyes. He’d had it worse before…no, these were happy tears. Maybe things were looking up now.

But he sighed as his long hair fell into his face. Maybe they were looking up, but…it wasn’t right, either.

(Xion)

After Mina left, Xion took a moment to contemplate today. It was probably a coincidence that she was so much like Demyx; it must be. But she was so much like Demyx, if a little less carefree, a little more reserved. She acted like she knew them all, but it could just be how she was. It was just so strange, and Xion couldn’t shake the feeling that Demyx had been teaching her guitar just like he had promised to teach her sitar back in the Organization on an off day when Roxas was unconscious.

But it must be her imagination, perhaps wishful thinking that someone who she once knew was okay. They hadn’t been the closest of friends back then, but they had been on better terms than some of the others, and Demyx seemed to enjoy the company. She had a feeling that he was alone more than not back then…she couldn’t figure out why.

Still, this wasn’t Demyx, and it was wrong of her to make the comparison…but maybe it was worth more investigation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Demyx)

(Flashback dream)

_“You get it, Zexion,” Demyx slurred._

_Zexion looked up from his book. “You’re drunk.”_

_“Yeah, yeah. But you get it.”_

_“Get what?”_

_“We’re the same age, you know? Everyone else is like…adults.”_

_“Which is why you shouldn’t be drunk.”_

_“Yeah, yeah.” Demyx plopped down on one of the other couches nearby. He was new to the Organization, and he was having a bit of trouble adjusting. No one was his age but Zexion, who had been there for a long time. It was strange and uncomfortable…and Zexion was usually closed up in that stuffy lab. He liked Zexion though; he understood. “Why is everyone else so old?” Demyx asked dramatically._

_Zexion shrugged. “I don’t know why you were chosen.”_

_Demyx sat up and looked at Zexion. He was just drunk enough to talk. “Let me tell you a secret.”_

_“I don’t want to hear your secret—”_

_“Demyx isn’t really my name.”_

_“Of course it isn’t. None of us use our real names.”_

_“No, no. I’m not even really a guy!” Demyx slurred. “I don’t know how I’m like this! It’s great, but…” He could remember only a few weeks ago how it had been…and now he was like this. And he must have a heart, because he was happy._

_Zexion closed his book. “So…when you became a Nobody, you changed?”_

_“Yeah, it’s great!” Demyx said with a grin. “The boss wanted to call me Nixam or something weird, but I was like ‘nah, Mina’s not my name anyway.’ So I was lazy and just said Demyx instead of Demy.”_

_Zexion raised an eyebrow. “Uh-huh…”_

_“It’s great here! There’s a roof. Food. People.” Demyx paused. “You get it?”_

_Zexion still looked confused, so he changed the subject. “So…who were you before?”_

_“My name was Mina,” he said with a frown. “I lived on the streets of Twilight Town, but then the heartless got me, and now I’m here. It’s great.”_

_Zexion sighed and tilted his head. “Would you mind if I ran some tests to figure out how you are as you are?”_

_Demyx furrowed his brow in thought. “Would it help someone?”_

_Zexion nodded. “Of course. We’ll just take you to Vexen, and—”_

_“Never mind,” Demyx said. “You’re the only one I want to know.”_

_“…Come again?”_

_“Yeah. I know you like to help Vexen with tests and stuff, but…no can do.”_

_“Oh…well, your secret is safe with me.”_

_“Thanks, Zexion. You get it.” Demyx stood up. “I’m gonna go teach some Dusks how to dance,” he announced, waving his hand over his shoulder. “Sorry I bugged you.”_

 

To Demyx’s knowledge, Zexion never told anyone else. Still, Demyx didn’t know why that dream had appeared in his mind. He woke up to the sun slanting in through the windows and sat up. He was stiff from sleeping on the floor, but at least he wasn’t as cold as sleeping on the ground. He sighed and glanced at the kitchen. A plate of five cookies sat in there that Isa had sent home with him when he headed out for the night. It meant he would actually have breakfast today.

Demyx ate two of the cookies, covering the rest back up in foil. Two for tomorrow’s breakfast, and one for if he couldn’t stand it anymore. He put on fresh clothes, ran a comb through his hair, and tested his smile. He frowned at the face in the mirror. So…’girly’. Even as a Nobody, Demyx had been pretty, but not so ‘girly’. He groaned and shook his head. At least he didn’t have to look at his face all the time, but if he got one more ‘compliment’ he was going to lose it.

He stared out the window for a moment. There was no reason to rush. Scrooge hadn’t told him when to meet him at the bistro, and it didn’t even open until noon. Demyx looked at the clock on the wall. It was only nine. Sitting here in this closed-in, empty room was just going to bring him down. So…a walk wouldn’t hurt. Hanging out around town while he waited for time to pass had some appeal, and he could go ahead to the bistro and see if Scrooge was hanging around outside like he sometimes did.

And so, Demyx headed out into town, feeling a bit out of place without his tip jar in hand, but it was almost comforting. He walked down the sidewalk, trying to ignore the faces that he knew weren’t really staring at him, but he felt like they were. The people of Twilight Town were kinder than Demyx remembered  them being when he was younger, but they still weren’t as open and friendly with someone they had seen sleeping on the ground as they were with someone who was the usual.

Demyx made it to the bistro, and thankfully, Scrooge was outside talking to some people. Demyx hung back for a moment until he was free before coming over. “Sorry if I’m early,” he said, rubbing the back of his head. “You didn’t say when to be here.”

“That’s fine, lassy!” Scrooge said. “Let’s go inside and I’ll show you the violin and get your contract ready. You’ll also need to meet the chef!”

“Oh, of course,” Demyx said with a smile. Now he could really feel stares, not imagined ones, as he was led into the bistro.

Scrooge led him into the kitchen, where there was a rat, who he was informed was the chef. Demyx had no comment other than a smile and a greeting; what place did he have to judge? He apparently wasn’t the first Scrooge had hired off the streets.

He was shown the violin; Demyx was impressed by its quality, but a bit intimidated by its advanced age. He would have to be very careful with it, and he would refuse to take it off the bistro grounds for fear of something happening to it.

And so, soon the afternoon began, him playing cheerfully outside to draw customers in. Those who hadn’t seen him (which were most) complimented the music and thanked Scrooge for the entertainment.

But of course, not all could be well. It was around five, well into the dinner rush, that someone recognized him.

“What the hell is a bum doing in an establishment like this?” a man said in outrage, rushing over to him.

Demyx just kept playing, calmly saying, “I work here now.”

“Bull shit.”

“Go ahead and ask Scrooge,” Demyx replied still calm. No reason to let this escalate into a scene.

“Scrooge would never hire someone like you to such a nice place.”

Demyx just smiled gently, still playing. “He did. Go ask him.”

The man grabbed a drink of the nearest table. “Hey!” the owner of the drink protested, but then it turned to a look of horror as the man threw the drink at Demyx.

The owner of the drink stood up and walked over to the man. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, asshole? Can’t you see the nice lady is just trying to play music for us?” the nice man defended.

“She lives in the fucking train station! She’s not a nice lady.”

A crowd began to gather around the man in Demyx’s defense, and Demyx took it as a chance to discreetly escape into the restaurant. He looked down at his soaked clothes, sighing, and carefully took the violin to the back. Scrooge had already been drawn to the scene, trying to dispel the anger from the crowd. Most people in Twilight Town were nice and would come to anyone’s defense. Not all were like that first man.

Demyx took a moment to grab a towel in the kitchen. The chef looked over at her warily, but there wasn’t any way they could communicate with each other. Demyx just stared at the floor for a moment once he was dried as best as he could manage; he was sticky, though, from the soda that had been dumped on him. It wasn’t going to be a pleasant rest of the night.

Scrooge rushed into the back room. “Are you all right, Mina?” he asked in concern.

“I’m fine. Just needed to chill for a minute,” Demyx replied with a smile.

“You can go home for the night. Your shift is almost over anyway.”

“Well, unless you don’t want me out there looking like this, I’ll finish my shift,” Demyx replied. “Me leaving is exactly what that man wanted.”

Scrooge nodded. “All right, missy—but I promise, nothing like that will happen again.”

“You can’t control that,” Demyx replied, standing up and grabbing the violin once more. “It’ll stop eventually.”

“You can take a while longer,” Scrooge offered.

“May as well get right back to it,” Demyx said with a grin.

He headed back out onto the patio where everyone dined on nice days like today and was met by cheers.

Demyx blinked and slowed for a second, before smiling and returning to his place and beginning playing again. When he finished each song, he was met by more applause, and though he could still see the man’s angry face in the back of his mind, he felt safe here, and at home.

 

Once his shift was over, Demyx returned home. He headed into his house for a moment to change into non-sticky clothes before there was a knock on the door. He headed over, and Xion stood there.

“Hey,” she said with a smile. “You didn’t say if you were coming over tonight, so I thought I’d check in on you.”

Demyx smiled. “Oh hey,” he said. “Yeah, I can come over for a bit.”

“Great!” Xion said.

They made it to his neighbor’s house and headed in. It smelled nice as always—he wondered if he had somehow been in time for dinner, or if there at least might be leftovers. He’d ask in a minute, if he wasn’t invited to grab some food.

“Have you had anything to eat yet?” Isa asked, as if reading his mind.

“No, not yet,” Demyx said with a shrug.

He was given leftovers and invited into the living room after he had eaten, since he didn’t particularly want to be watched scarfing down the food into his starving body. After he was done, he plopped down on the couch. “Man, what a day,” Demyx said dramatically.

“First day of work, right?” Axel teased. “Not a great one?”

“No, it was awesome, for the most part,” Demyx said. “Up until some asshole threw a drink on me.”

“What?” Xion asked, alarmed.

“Eh, it’s no big deal,” Demyx replied with a shrug. “I’m over it.”

Roxas looked equally concerned. “But why would—"

“Some people are just like that,” Axel interjected. “Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, I’m fine,” Demyx replied. “Just hope it isn’t a normal thing.”

“It shouldn’t be. Scrooge usually keeps that place in control,” Isa said.

“I know,” Demyx said, “and the patrons don’t seem to tolerate it, either.” He shrugged. “So, enough about me, how is everybody?”

Isa and Axel said they were fine, and Roxas and Xion chattered on about school for a little while. Unsurprisingly, they were really far behind on their classes, and they were struggling to get through that stress. Demyx wished he could offer lessons, but he wasn’t good with school stuff either.

Next there was time for a brief guitar lesson. Xion seemed to have a bit more patience today and seemed to be actually enjoying playing rather than suffering through it. Demyx wasn’t ready to teach her anything more complex yet, but it was nice to see that he was a decent teacher so far.

The night ended and Demyx headed home, relieve that the day was over, but happy that he had the chance of company and warmth at his neighbor’s house.

Tomorrow was a new day, then the next, then the next. Things were looking up. Maybe it was all worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Xion)

Saturday afternoon. Xion was bored. Roxas had fallen right into place with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, and they were welcoming enough to Xion, too, but…she didn’t really feel like she fit in with them, so she had told Roxas she wanted a day to herself. Maybe it wasn’t good to be closed in; maybe she should try to befriend them…but Roxas had been friends with other versions of them, and they seemed to remember him, too, so Xion just felt out of place.

But her library books were read, nothing good was on TV, and she didn’t have anything new to practice on the guitar. Axel and Isa were both still at work; it sucked that they worked weekends sometimes, but it was what it was. Xion sighed and slumped down deeper into the couch for a moment before she heard a thud outside.

She leaped up and rushed over to the window. Mina stood in front of her house with a large box, rubbing the back of her neck as a delivery truck pulled away. Mina studied the box carefully as if sizing it up, but it was obviously too large for one person to carry.

Xion rushed out the door and over to her. “You need some help?”

“Eh?” Mina asked, looking surprised. “What are you doing around home on a nice Saturday like this?”

“I didn’t feel like hanging out with Roxas and his friends,” Xion admitted.

“Hmm…Well, I’m sure there’s stuff you’d rather do than carry a box.”

“Oh, I’m super bored,” Xion said with a laugh. “What’s in it, anyway?”

“A futon!” Mina said excitedly. “So, it’s not heavy, just bulky.”

“Then we can definitely manage it,” Xion said with a grin.

“I really can get it…” Mina said.

“Come on, you come to our house all the time, surely I can step inside yours once.”

“…Fair enough.” Mina ran over and unlocked the door, leaving it open. Xion and she each got on one side of it and they carried it inside.

“Where do you want it?” Xion asked, glancing around…processing that there was literally nothing there other than a few blankets.

“Anywhere will work,” Mina said with a shrug. They lowered the box to the ground. Mina sighed. “Welcome to my humble abode. It’s not much, but it’s a roof over my head—and hey, now I have a futon! Which is both a bed and a couch! Two for one deal!”

Xion nodded and did her best not to let her horror show. She knew that Mina didn’t have much in the world, but she never had expected so little.

Mina sighed. “Listen, Xion, it’s not as bad as it seems. This is much better than where I was at two weeks ago.”

“Oh…” It suddenly processed in Xion’s mind why Mina had stopped by for food almost every night since she had moved in, why she had been so excited to get the job at the bistro…In that moment, Xion made a decision—Mina needed a friend if nothing else. She had the whole family, but…Xion didn’t really have anyone else to hang out with.

Mina started opening the box, looking over at Xion. “This place is pretty boring right now,” she admitted, “but hopefully I can gradually cheer things up; maybe some cheap artwork, maybe a table…”

“It’s nice,” Xion said.

“I think so,” Mina agreed. She paused. “Say, I’m off for the day. Why don’t we work on those guitar lessons?”

“We could,” Xion said. “Or…we could go get ice cream.”

“Hey, whatever you say,” Mina said with a shrug.

“Ice cream it is,” Xion decided. “Come on!”

They couldn’t go to the clock tower like she usually would with the others; Roxas and the gang might already be there, and while she knew they’d be welcome, Xion wasn’t really feeling it. So, Xion led the way to a comfortable ledge overlooking the main town of Twilight Town.

“It’s nice here, isn’t it?” Xion asked.

“It is,” Mina agreed. “Nicer than it used to be.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Mina said with a wave of her hand that wasn’t holding ice cream. “Just…people are a little nicer these days.”

“Why?”

Mina chuckled. “You’ve always had a good family, huh Xion?” she said cryptically.

“I mean—at least good friends,” Xion replied, looking away.

“Don’t take it for granted.” Mina sighed and looked out over town. “So, what’s up with you? Any school drama? Any boy drama?”

Xion chuckled. “No, not really.” She sighed. “Most people think I’m too quiet. Roxas is the social butterfly.”

“Really?” Mina asked. “Who would’ve thought…” she mumbled.

“Hey Mina, you haven’t been around until recently, have you?” Xion asked.

Mina tilted her head and studied Xion. “Not here in the main part of town,” she answered slowly.

“Were you—” Xion shook her head. “Never mind,” she said with a shrug. What was she thinking? She couldn’t just ask Mina if she had been a Nobody. That was such a sensitive subject for anyone who had been, and if she hadn’t, she just think Xion was crazy.

Mina looked up at the sky. “Looks like it’s going to rain.”

“Huh?” Xion asked, looking up. “How could you tell before looking?”

“I’m good at it,” Mina said with a shrug. “Better head on back, though. Go ahead and do some of those guitar lessons!”

Xion nodded. “Right…” She felt deep in her heart that she knew Mina somehow; she didn’t know how. Maybe she was someone Sora had known? Unlikely, but she supposed it was possible…

They headed back to their neighborhood and into Xion’s house just as the rain started to fall. “Hope Roxas got in somewhere to ride out the storm,” Xion noted.

“I’m sure he’s fine. Little rain never hurt anybody,” Mina said.

“Thanks for hanging out with me,” Xion said.

“Anytime,” Mina said. “I appreciate the company.”

“Right.” Evening fell calm, playing guitar poorly until the boys came home, then the comfortable evening that was becoming standard. Xion could only hope that Mina felt as welcome as she really was. They all wanted her here.

She was an old friend, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, so forgive me.

Chapter 5

(Ienzo)

Ienzo spent much of his time in the lab these days; that much hadn’t changed. Now that the Keyblade war was over, and Even and Ansem were back to lead the way, Ienzo had a more secondary role rather than being at the forefront—he didn’t mind, really. Sure, it had been nice to lead researching a way to bring back Roxas, and then eventually Naminé, and also guide Sora along the right path…but now he could relax a little. Most everything was well.

Well, Ienzo had taken it upon himself to try to track where Sora had gone at first, but that had turned up blank, so it now was just a tangential glance at the data once in a while. Other than that, things were slow. Ansem didn’t want any deep study to happen, and Even wasn’t liking sitting back and doing nothing. Ienzo had taken it upon himself to study new subjects in this down time, perhaps coming up with a better application for all he had learned about replicas than nefarious deeds. His goal was to use replicas to produce artificial limbs and organs, but he did not know yet if that was possible, or ethical.

Ienzo had been keeping in contact with everyone to some extent. Certain people liked to ‘bug’ him more often than others; it wasn’t a normal week if he didn’t get a call from Axel, Roxas, or Xion, or any combination of the three. Kairi came to visit sometimes, sometimes bringing Naminé along. Generally speaking, this place wasn’t without company.

But there was one person who was missing; Ienzo knew where most former members of the Organization were—even Marluxia and Larxene had emerged and gone their own way, and Xigbar disappeared to no one’s surprise…but what about Demyx?

Even had returned saying that when Xehanort was defeated he had become human again, so he assumed that Demyx had as well. However, Even didn’t know where Demyx had been turned, so there was no way to look, and Demyx, surprisingly, hadn’t made himself known. Ienzo would have expected him to turn up immediately and make himself comfortable breaking lab equipment, but there was no trace of him.

And as much as Zexion might have acted annoyed by Demyx, looking back, Ienzo could only think that he had been a really good friend to have, had he just accepted it; and Demyx didn’t take no for an answer when it came to offering his friendship. His absence worried Ienzo…he missed his friend.

Something occurred to Ienzo as he stood in front of the computer, casually looking through the Radiant Garden census data, looking for a name that could be anagrammed as ‘Demyx’… _“Demyx isn’t my real name.”_ Ienzo blinked. He could be anywhere, and no one would recognize him. And his name wasn’t even a variation of Demyx. Demyx had told him that name…of all the times for Ienzo’s memory to fail him…

The Gummi phone rang, startling Ienzo. He looked down at the screen; Xion. He answered. “Hello, Xion,” Ienzo said.

“Hi!” she said with a grin. “Say, do you have an extra Gummi phone laying around somewhere?”

“Um…why?”

“Well, our neighbor…well, we’ve kind of become close friends with her, and I’d like to be able to check on her when she works late.” Xion was giving him puppy-dog eyes.

Ienzo rubbed the back of his head. “I’ll see what I can do, but…I don’t now how I’d get it there.”

Ansem seemed to have overheard. “We’ve been working on that Gummi ship,” he said. “It would do you good to get out of the lab.”

“Uh…” Ienzo looked between Ansem and Xion. Xion had a look of anticipation on her face. He nodded. “All right. I’ll get one together in a few days.”

“Great!” Xion cheered. “And you’ll come to visit, too?”

“Of course,” Ienzo agreed.

“Awesome! You’ll have to meet Mina!”

Ienzo paused on the name as it hit him. _“My name was Mina. I lived on the streets of Twilight Town.”_ Could it be…? Not wanting to give away his theory, Ienzo nodded. “Sure,” he replied.

“See you soon!” Xion said, hanging up.

“You look as though you’ve seen a ghost,” Even noted from the corner of the lab.

“It’s nothing,” Ienzo said, closing the census records.

“Find what you were looking for?” Ansem asked.

“Looking in the wrong place,” Ienzo replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Demyx)

Xion had requested that she and Mina take a “girls’ day” to go shopping. Demyx was puzzled as to why Xion wouldn’t go with some of her school friends, but he quickly figured out that Xion’s only friends were Roxas’s friends, and Xion seemed to want to form some connections of her own.

But before they left, Xion had thrown herself dramatically across Demyx’s futon, face buried in a pillow.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Demyx asked, trying to hide his amusement.

“It’s just so…annoying, living with three guys!” Xion complained.

“I can only imagine,” Demyx said dully, remembering living with eleven.

“And beyond that, I wish they weren’t so…concerned.”

“They’re your family. They’re supposed to worry about you,” Demyx replied. That was what good ones did, anyway. “I get the feeling that Axel and Isa don’t know much about teenagers, and Roxas…well, Roxas is adjusting to things too, but don’t think that he’s leaving you behind or anything.”

“I know, I know,” Xion said, sitting up. “Roxas keeps asking me to come along with him and the others, but I just feel so…out of place.”

“Ah. I get it,” Demyx said. “You feel like you don’t fit in anywhere.”

“Maybe…”

“Well, give it time. You’ll find your niche. At least you’ve got your family, and you’ve got me as a friend. You aren’t alone. That’s a start.” Demyx put his hand on his chin. “I think you’re just in a bit of a slump, and we’ve got to get you through it.”

“A slump?” Xion tilted her head.

“Yeah. You’re feeling down—maybe not full on depressed, but you’re a little off,” Demyx said. “Not to worry, though! You’re getting great at the guitar! Shouldn’t be too long until we can start doing more complicated songs! That’ll be fun!”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Xion said with a smile.

“There’s a real smile!” Demyx sighed. “Well, you want to go shopping or lay here like a lump on my couch?”

“Okay, okay,” Xion said, giggling.

 

Demyx and Xion walked through town. They were on the way to the clothes shop; Demyx was in desperate need of some more outfits, something more professional as well as more casual clothes. Xion didn’t particularly care where they went, as long as they were out of the house.

Demyx paused in front of the music store, glancing in the window. On display in the window was something that he had his eye on for weeks now…a sitar. Demyx looked at it longingly for a moment.

“What’s up?” Xion asked when she noticed Demyx had stopped.

“I’m scrounging up every munny for that baby,” Demyx replied.

“You…you play the sitar?” Xion asked carefully.

“I like to think I’m good at it,” Demyx said. “Scrooge said that if I can afford it, he’ll let me play it instead of the violin sometimes.”

“But I thought you liked the violin.”

“I do, I do; but…the sitar is my _passion._ ”

Xion studied him carefully, a look of consideration on her face, as if she was trying to confirm something.

Demyx shook his head. “Anyway, sorry about that. We’re supposed to be clothes shopping, not daydreaming.”

“If you strive for it, it’s more than a daydream…that’s what you’re always telling me,” Xion said. “You always have…”

“Well, it’s true, I suppose.” Demyx put his hand to his chin. “Say, you think we could talk Roxas into singing? I’ve heard him before.

Xion didn’t reply at first. “Hey…you said you weren’t around town for a while…were you…a Nobody?”

Demyx froze, but he couldn’t swallow his anxiety. “What’s a Nobody?” he asked, shakily.

Xion shook her head. “Tell me the truth…Are you Demyx?”

Demyx sighed. “I wish,” he said after a moment.

“Demyx? I was right?” Xion gasped.

“Let’s not go around telling the whole world, okay?” Demyx said. “Especially not your folks.”

“They’d be happy to know you’re okay! Everyone’s been worried since you didn’t show up!”

Demyx tilted his head. “…Really?”

“Of course!”

“But I thought I was annoying…”

“Everyone was just easier to annoy,” Xion claimed. “You certainly aren’t annoying now.”

Demyx paused. “Okay…we’ll tell your folks. But no one else.”

“Great!” Xion said. “So, Demyx…why ‘Mina’?”

Demyx groaned. “It’s my ‘true name’,” he replied dully. “It was so much easier just to go back to how I was when I was human.”

“Easier?”

“Look at me, Xion,” Demyx said simply. “Do I look like a Demyx to you?”

“So?” Xion asked, crossing her arms. “It doesn’t matter how you look. Everyone’s nice around here.”

Demyx shrugged. “Let’s not rock the boat too much, okay?” he said after a minute.

Xion paused for a moment before grinning. “Let’s get you some clothes!”

“Now, I don’t have the money to go crazy,” Demyx said. “Just two work outfits, and if they’re not too expensive I’ll get something casual.”

“We’ll make it count, then!”

 

Clothing was purchased, a dress, some dress pants and a white shirt, and some jeans and a tee-shirt with music notes on it. All of which Xion picked out, which Demyx didn’t particularly mind. Demyx barely had time to drop off his bags at his house before he was dragged by the arm next door.

“Guess what?” Xion said as she led the way in.

The rest of the family was chilling on the couch playing a fighting game. “What’s up, Xion?” Roxas asked.

“Mina is Demyx!”

Demyx just smiled awkwardly as three heads whipped around to look at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know—” Isa began.

Axel interrupted with a “WHAT?”

Roxas dropped his controller in shock before saying, “She was right!”

Demyx let out a nervous laugh. “Sorry I didn’t say something sooner…” he said after a moment. “I didn’t think you guys would be happy.”

Isa looked away guiltily, obviously remembering all the times he had yelled at Demyx over poorly filed paperwork and incomplete jobs. Axel rubbed the back of his head, his mind seeming to go back on telling him to buzz off.

“Well, we are happy,” Roxas said for all of them. “That’s what matters.”

“We’ve been worried,” Axel said after a moment. “Almost everybody else had shown back up.”

“Yeah, well…” Demyx looked away guiltily.

“Don’t feel bad about it,” Isa said. “Honestly, with how Axel and I treated you back in the Organization…”

“I wanted a fresh start,” Demyx said. “Not as who you knew. Not as the nuisance.”

“Well, Demyx, I guess all there is to say is…welcome home,” Isa said after a moment.

Demyx stared for a moment, wide eyed, before grinning. “Thanks, Isa!”

“Now, why don’t you help me cook dinner?”

“Sure!”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Ienzo)

The ride to Twilight Town in the Gummi ship had been…eventful at worst. Things went pretty smoothly, to be honest, but Ienzo wasn’t sure he’d want to make too much of a habit of it. He had told Xion and the others that he was coming, so he knew they would be waiting; he didn’t know where their home was, and he had never been in Twilight Town out of hiding.

When he arrived, Roxas and Xion were waiting in the forest for him; it was the most out of the way place to hide the Gummi ship, or so he had been told. He smiled as he walked up to them. “It’s good to see the two of you,” he said.

Roxas nodded. “Yeah.”

Xion grinned. “Come on! We’ll show you our place!”

Ienzo nodded, and they headed through town.

 

“Here we are!” Xion said, leading the way in. “Our neighbor should be here soon…” she said, rubbing the back of her head like she didn’t know if she was supposed to say something. Roxas elbowed her gently as if to shut her up.

“Hey Ienzo!” Axel greeted from the couch.

Isa stuck his head out of the kitchen for a moment and nodded before disappearing once more.

“It’s been a while,” Ienzo noted, looking at all of them.

“It has been a bit,” Axel agreed.

A moment later, there was a knock on the door, and Xion ran over and opened it. Ienzo looked that direction. The figure in the doorway froze when they saw him.

Xion cleared her throat. “Ienzo, this is—”

“Demyx!” Ienzo said happily.

Every single person in the room froze and looked at him like they’d seen a ghost. What, did they not know?

“How did you know?” Demyx asked after a moment.

“You told me, once,” Ienzo replied.

Demyx rubbed the back of his head nervously. “You actually were listening back then?”

“Of course!” Ienzo said.

After a moment, Axel burst out laughing. Ienzo looked at him curiously. “This is great,” Axel said after a moment. “It took us weeks to realize who he was, and you walk in and take one look.”

“Well, Xion did say your neighbor’s name was Mina,” Ienzo explained. “Demyx told me that used to be his name.”

“So, it’s Ienzo now, huh? Not Zexion,” Demyx acknowledged.

Ienzo nodded. “Yes.” Ienzo studied him for a moment, and the relief in knowing he was okay was overwhelming. Knowing Demyx was okay set everything in place.

Demyx grinned. “Alrighty then, Ienzo. Long time no see.”

“Indeed.” Ienzo reached into his pocket and pulled out the Gummi phone. “I believe this is for you.”

“Oh. Thanks,” Demyx said, walking over and taking it.

“I’m glad to see that you’re all right,” Ienzo said honestly. “I was worried when you didn’t show up like everyone else.”

Demyx looked surprised. “Really?”

“Of course!” Ienzo insisted.

Demyx continued to look baffled, but he shrugged.

Isa peeked out of the kitchen. “You arrived a bit earlier than we had expected, so dinner isn’t ready yet,” he explained.

“Oh? I don’t have to stay for dinner,” Ienzo said.

“You really didn’t think we had you come all this way just to deliver a phone, did you?” Xion teased.

“Of course not,” Ienzo said sheepishly.

“Make yourself at home,” Axel said.

“Right…” Ienzo said, sitting down on one of the couches.

(Demyx)

Demyx had a hard time concentrating on something other than Ienzo. He was smiling and laughing; being happy…Things Demyx had never seen out of the stern and serious Zexion, but super refreshing to see and be a part of. He looked so much kinder and happier than Zexion ever had…Demyx had always felt like he could trust Zexion, but maybe he had been seeing the person beyond the Nobody, the person who now sat in front of him—Ienzo.

Up until Xion joined the organization, Zexion had been the closest thing that Demyx ever had to a friend there. Seeing him okay, seeing him like this…it made his heart flutter.

…Had he always been this cute? Was that a feeling simply absent when they were Nobodies? Demyx wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t about to let any of that show.

Instead, everyone spent some time catching up, Xion and Roxas telling Ienzo about school, Axel telling him about work, and Demyx telling him about working at the bistro. Ienzo told them of stuff happening in Radiant Garden. Apparently, things were greatly improving there these days.

Dinner was a bit awkward; Ienzo seemed to feel out of place. Demyx supposed he didn’t often get to sit down to family meals like happened so frequently in this household…Demyx thought about that for a moment. Had he become part of this family, too? He always felt welcomed, they were wonderful friends…and they wanted him to be here.

Still, everyone tried to make Ienzo as comfortable as possible, joking about things like nothing was out of the ordinary, talking about things going on around town…Isa and Lea asked more questions about Radiant Garden—it had been their home once, after all. Demyx for his part was quiet and mainly just listening to conversations. It was still a bit awkward for him to be open with the fact he was Demyx and not ‘Mina’, after pretending around them for so long; and now with Ienzo here, it was all the more complicated.

Dinner was finished, and Ienzo stood up. “Well…” he said. “I’d better head back to Radiant Garden.”

“Don’t be a stranger,” Axel said. “Stop by anytime.”

“Right. Can you show Demyx how to use the Gummi phone?” Ienzo asked them.

“No problem!” Xion replied.

“All right. I’ll see you later.” Ienzo waved.

“See ya!” Demyx replied with a grin.

Ienzo walked out the door, leaving the usual group within the living room. Demyx did his best not to sigh. For some reason, it already felt wrong that he was gone.

That was how it was, though. Maybe he wouldn’t mind getting a call now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter this time, but most chapters of this story are going to be short and sweet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a nice long chapter!

Chapter 8

(Demyx)

Working at the bistro was going swimmingly, and now when Demyx had a shift, there was often someone who would ask him when he next worked. Scrooge said that the crowd was always larger when Demyx was there to provide entertainment—people liked to listen to music while they relaxed, apparently. Demyx wasn’t going to complain. It was thrilling to see so many people enjoying his music; though the violin wasn’t as fun as a sitar, and he didn’t know how well a sitar would go over if and when he got one, it was the fact that people were listening to his music willingly that stood out the most in his mind.

…He still hadn’t gotten around to telling Scrooge the truth, and he still went by ‘Mina’ around town. Simpler that way, fewer questions. Less that had to change. It was nice, though, to have his friends knowing, though Isa and Lea seemed more cautious about their words in the knowledge that they hadn’t been the kindest to him in the Organization…Demyx understood, though, that when you have fewer emotions, you don’t think as much about other’s feelings, and you don’t think they’ll be hurt. Perhaps back then, he wasn’t, anyway, but now the memories did nag at him…but he wished they wouldn’t let it bother them so much. They were different people now.

Demyx had yet to get up the courage to call Ienzo—it had struck him as so odd that he would have remembered what Demyx told him all that time ago, but he did…still, Demyx’s brain told him that Ienzo would just be annoyed if he called, that he wouldn’t want to be bothered. He knew the others called him, and he felt like maybe Ienzo thought he was upset with him or something, but he couldn’t work up the courage. One thing Demyx had to say was that he was far less self-conscious as a Nobody than he was these days.

Demyx rolled out of bed around nine, as usual, knowing that he had a couple of hours before the lunch shift he was working today. He preferred lunch shifts since it made it so he could go hang out at his neighbors’ place for the evening. He most often did, but there were some later nights. Scrooge understood his reluctance, though, and didn’t push him to work later shifts unless there were events.

After Demyx had gotten prepared for his day and was ready to settle on the futon in couch position to read a book for a bit, he heard the jingling of the Gummi Phone. He glanced over at it. The one thing that annoyed him was there was no way to tell who was calling before he answered, but it was an odd time for anyone to call. Still, he pressed the button.

Ienzo looked back at him when the screen loaded. “Oh, hey Ienzo!” Demyx said with a smile.

“Hello, Demyx,” Ienzo replied, his own slight smile in place. “I just thought I’d check in, since it’s been a while.”

“Oh, sorry about that,” Demyx said sheepishly. “I didn’t…I mean…”

“It’s fine. I understand it can be hard to adjust to the thought that we’re different people now. You were forced to accept it with Lea and Isa, since they’re your neighbors, and they didn’t know who you were.”

“Yeah, you’re right…but still, I should’ve called.”

“I’m fully capable of calling, too,” Ienzo reassured. “I should be apologizing as much as you.”

“What? No, no, you’re fine.” Demyx shook his head.

“I also wanted to apologize for something I didn’t get a chance to when we saw each other in person.”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve always thought of you as a friend, even in the Organization days. While I think it’s important to put the identity of Zexion behind me, I don’t want you to think that friendship faded.”

Demyx blinked. “It’s all good. I thought I annoyed you, to be honest. I thought I annoyed everyone.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Ienzo replied. “I’m trying to move past that…coldness…and be a better friend to everyone.”

“Hey, it’s fine,” Demyx repeated.

“I’m just…glad that you’re all right. When you didn’t show up when Xehanort was defeated, I worried that something had gone wrong…”

“No, I’m fine. Just…kind of trying to figure things out for myself and all that until I happened to move in next to Xion and them.” Demyx paused. “Sorry I worried you for so long.”

“Since you’re alive and well, I won’t complain.” Ienzo suddenly had a timid look on his face. “Hey, I was going to stop by Twilight Town again—Ansem and Even told me I had to get out of the lab—and I was wondering if you’d go see one of those movies with me.”

“Oh, like with the others?”

“…No…just you and me.”

Demyx blinked and paused. “Yeah, okay. That sounds fun,” he said after a moment. His mind added an aside comment that he tried to ignore and not ask… _Like a date?_

“Really?” Ienzo looked surprised, and the expression answered the question.

“If you didn’t expect me to say yes, why’d you ask?” Demyx replied.

Ienzo cringed. “Good point…” He shook his head. “When are you free?”

“I’m off tomorrow.”

“Oh. I can come then.”

“Sounds good.” Demyx grinned. “Hey, listen, hate to cut this short, but I’ve got to get ready for work.”

“Oh? Of course. Sorry to mess up your schedule.”

“It’s not a problem. See you tomorrow.”

“Yes. Tomorrow.”

Demyx ended the call and stared at the screen for a moment, baffled, his heart pounding in his ears and knowing he was blushing. “No, I’m misreading this, right? It’s not a date. I mean, this is—” He paused. “No. It’s Ienzo.” And Ienzo was someone Demyx wanted to get to know better.

 

(Ienzo)

It was a few hours later when Ienzo’s phone rang. He answered it, and Xion stared back at him expectantly. “Well? Did you ask him?”

“Yes…” Ienzo replied quietly.

“And he said?”

“He said he’d come.”

Xion grinned. “I knew he would!” She looked suspicious for a moment. “Wait…you didn’t use the word date, did you?”

“…Maybe not…”

“Ienzo!” Xion protested.

“Well—I’d rather get together as friends than not at all,” Ienzo stated. “Besides, he asked if it would be everyone, and at least I didn’t chicken out and actually told him no to that.”

Xion shook her head. “Ienzo…”

“He’ll figure it out…”

Xion sighed. “You’re right. But at least you saw that he missed you too, right?”

“…Yes.”

“You two were friends in the Organization, right?”

“Yes, but—”

“And you’ve had a crush on him since back then.”

“True, but—”

“Then just go for it!” Xion said.

Ienzo shook his head. “You make it sound so simple.”

“It’ll all work out. Just…tell the truth when you come that it’s a date. When did you set up for?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Really?” Xion put her hand to her chin. “Well, at least that means I don’t have to play it cool for too long.”

Ienzo sighed. “Don’t worry too much about it.”

“I’ll stay quiet,” Xion promised. “Anyway, I’ll let you go now.”

“All right.”

When Xion hung up, Ienzo covered his face with his hands. “What am I getting myself into?”

 

(Ienzo)

It was just going to a movie—not even a date, he hadn’t said date—so he didn’t need to stress so much about…well, anything. True, he didn’t have much to wear aside from lab clothes, so he did his best to find something that didn’t look too fancy or too casual. He didn’t tell Ansem or Even where he was going or when, just that he was leaving at some point that day, because if they found out, they’d make a fuss.

Ienzo had never been on a date. He’d been part of the Organization since he was a child. Honestly, even if this wasn’t a date, he had never hung out with friends outside a group…well, other than the random times Demyx would find him hunched over a book and start chattering at him. So maybe at least that would be familiar…

He sighed as he hopped in the Gummi ship and prepared to head for Twilight Town. He just hoped he didn’t make a fool out of himself.

(Demyx)

Demyx didn’t know what to do when morning came. He had agreed to hang out with Ienzo—possibly a date, he wasn’t sure—but he didn’t know how to act. He should ‘be himself’. That’s what he would tell Xion or Roxas to do. But he wasn’t exactly sure who he was, really, or if Ienzo would like him for who he was now, anyway. Demyx sighed. At least he had been tired enough to get sleep the previous night.

He had told the others that he was hanging out with Ienzo. Axel and Isa had a knowing but protective look. Roxas took it at face value with no assumptions—of course he would. Xion looked away when he mentioned it, making him wonder if she had something to do with it. What mattered was they all knew he was busy that day and wouldn’t come over and hang out like usual, so they wouldn’t be concerned.

But now Demyx realized that they hadn’t agreed on a time to meet, and he didn’t know if Ienzo even knew how the movie schedule timing worked between the different worlds…Good thing Demyx specialized at being a spontaneous person. So, he threw on his casual clothes, threw his hair into a low ponytail done the way that bothered him the least, and settled in to wait.

Hanging out, date, either way, it wasn’t going to be just like old times. They were different people now, right? Demyx knew he had changed—maybe grew up a little, settled down, gotten used to being human again…he was sure Ienzo had changed too. He had seen it even in their brief conversations before.

It was early afternoon when there was a knock at the door. Demyx had stopped glancing periodically out the window a while ago, so he didn’t know whether to expect Ienzo or Xion or someone else—but when he opened the door, Ienzo stood there.

“Hey!” Demyx said with a grin. It was strange to see Ienzo in clothing other than an Organization coat or a stuffy lab outfit. He wore jeans and a tee shirt, much as Demyx did. Demyx was glad he hadn’t underestimated the level of formality of this outing.

“Hello,” Ienzo said, looking uncomfortable.

Yep. This had to be a date. Demyx did his best not to worry about that before smiling. “You’re a bit early for the movies, but we could go ahead and go get ice cream or something—there’s not much entertaining here at my place.”

“Oh, er, sorry.” Ienzo rubbed the back of his head. “I didn’t know what time they were, so—”

“Better early than late.” Demyx shrugged. “It’s whatever.”

Ienzo smiled. “Yes, we’ll go get some ice cream.”

Demyx stepped out of the house and locked the door behind him. “So, uh, heads up, most the people around town know me as ‘Mina’ still, so…”

“Right. Don’t get confused if someone calls you that,” Ienzo said with a nod.

Demyx nodded. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

They got ice cream at the kiosk Demyx led the way to the square in front of the train station. He could have taken Ienzo to the top of the clock tower this time of day—the kids were in school—but Demyx wasn’t too fond of heights…so instead, they sat on the ledge where the land met the sea. It had been a long time since Demyx had been in the area, but it was refreshing to be here to relax instead of begging for money.

Ienzo still looked uncomfortable, so Demyx decided they needed to figure out if they were even on the same page. “So, is this like a date, or…?”

“Yes—I mean no—I mean…” Ienzo looked away.

“Fine. A date, then…Gotta say, I never expected you to ask me out on a date though.”

“Um, well…”

“You don’t have to act different just because it’s a date,” Demyx told him with a laugh. “We’re just hanging out, like old times, except you actually want to be here instead of just me.”

“I always liked hanging out with you,” Ienzo said, suddenly pulling out of his shyness at the very thought of such a thing. “I’ve just never been the best with people.”

“I’ll buy it,” Demyx said with a shrug.

Ienzo paused to take a bite of his ice cream. “This stuff is actually pretty good. I don’t usually like sweets.”

“It’s not only sweet,” Demyx said with a shrug. A thought crossed his mind, one that was important, though awkward. “Hey…you don’t just like me all the sudden because of how I look, right?”

“Of course not!” Ienzo assured quickly looking up at Demyx.

“…You sure?”

“I mean, I’ve kind of…had a crush on you since you joined the Organization,” Ienzo said, muttering and rushing the second half of the sentence, blushing all the while.

“Oh.” Demyx paused to think about that for a moment. He was relieved. “Well, that’s good, then. Sorry I had to ask.”

“No, it’s fine. Understandable.” Ienzo looked over at him.

“Now I’ve gone and made things awkward,” Demyx said, rubbing the back of his head.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ienzo said with a smile.

Demyx sighed and turned to look out over the ocean. “You know, we really were different people in the Organization, weren’t we? You put it right when you said you were cold…your own kind of apathy. I just turned lazy and didn’t want to do anything at all.”

“I know I’m different now,” Ienzo said. “It’s remarkable, really. I hadn’t had a heart for over a decade, so one would have thought my personality would solely be based on the years I experienced, but instead, I had a new outlook on those experiences and the desire to change—be kinder, like I was inside but too afraid to show…”

“Yeah…I wasn’t with the Organization for nearly as long as you…but you know, I think I’m different these days than I ever was in the first place…the only frustrating part is that I wasn’t self-conscious as a Nobody, not really caring what anyone thought, and now I’m constantly worrying about what people will think…” He paused. “Except for you. I’m sitting here just telling you everything. Just like always.”

“I did listen, you know; to the random things you’d talk about. I never knew why you chose me, though.”

“I never thought you might listen. You always looked so annoyed and went right back into reading a book…but I felt like somehow, you ‘got it.’”

“Ah…sorry,” Ienzo said, rubbing the back of his head.

“It’s fine.” Demyx shook his head. “Man, though…I never expected I’d see any of you guys again. It’s really nice. I expected to just go into a new life all alone…”

“I can only imagine. It’s fortunate that Axel, Isa, Roxas, and Xion are all your neighbors.” Ienzo paused. “You really wouldn’t have tried to find anyone?”

Demyx shrugged. “Probably not. I just got lucky this time. Last time I tried to go back…well, I ended up on Xehanort’s side again.”

“Ah. Why was that, anyway? You never seemed fond of following any mission, let alone Xehanort’s true plan.”

Demyx looked down. “I thought I could be myself again…I thought that to be myself, I had to have the body I had as a Nobody. And I was willing to do anything for it.”

“Oh.” Ienzo looked unable to figure out what to say.

“It’s all good, I ended up helping the good guys instead anyway.” Demyx shrugged. “And now I know it’s better to have a heart than the alternative.”

“…You’re Demyx, no matter how you look, no matter what other people call you,” Ienzo said. “With a heart or without, nothing can ever change that.”

Demyx resisted the urge to say he was just saying that and tried to believe it instead. He looked up at the clock tower. “Well…we’d better head toward the movies,” he said, changing the subject.

“Oh. Yes. We should.” Ienzo stood up and offered and hand to help Demyx up. Demyx took it, and they walked together toward the outdoor theatre.

 

The film passed without event. It was silly and cartoony, but Demyx didn’t mind. It was a good distraction from a usual day—not that there was much usual about this day, not for lately, anyway. It had been a great day though…

Ienzo and Demyx walked through the town toward Demyx’s house. “It’s getting pretty late. Are you good to fly home?” Demyx asked Ienzo as they got closer.

“I’ll be fine,” Ienzo assured. “I’ve already been gone longer than I expected, so Even and Ansem and the others might worry.”

Demyx blinked for a second as it processed. Even was Vexen, and Ansem was the old guy that he had saved. “Oh yeah. You’ve got quite a big family yourself, don’t you?”

“I suppose I do.” Ienzo smiled.

“Well…” Demyx said as they reached his house. “I guess I’ll see you later.”

“…Can I hug you?” Ienzo asked.

“Huh? Sure,” Demyx said, opening his arms. They hugged briefly.

Ienzo smiled. “Let’s get together again soon.”

“Yeah!”

“And let’s both not put off calling each other. That’s what the Gummi phones are for, after all.”

Demyx nodded and rubbed the back of his head. “Promise.”

Ienzo waved and headed off toward where he had parked the Gummi ship.

Demyx went into his house. It felt very empty, like usual, but today it felt even emptier. When had he stopped being used to being alone? Now, this big empty house felt like a dark cave and made him shiver. He knew he was safe, that wasn’t the problem, but there was a heaviness in his heart…

Friends made that feeling go away. And whatever else he might become, Ienzo was a friend who he knew better than all the others. He smiled. If they became more, that would be fine, but he hoped that whatever happened between them didn’t ruin their friendship.

 

(Ienzo)

Ienzo was flustered by the time he made it back to Radiant Garden, the images of the day that had passed rushing through his head. It had been so nice to talk to Demyx alone…and to actually participate in the conversation for once. He hoped he had said the right things and not made a fool of himself. He did regret that they didn’t much talk about their current lives, but there would be time for that.

Ienzo did his best to clear his mind and regain composure before he left the ship and headed back to the lab. It was late, but that didn’t mean that Even wouldn’t be up working on some project that Ansem told him to leave alone. Even would read Ienzo’s mood and try to quiz him to find out what was going on, and the last thing Ienzo wanted was him to be meddling in his love-life. Even was like a father, but not the kind of father you tell about the person you like.

Ienzo regained his composure and headed back inside, walking through the lab so as to not walk through town, and was glad that no one spotted him as he headed to his room.

Once there, the day rushed by in his mind once more. The accusation—well…it was justified enough. He hadn’t _shown_ any interest in Demyx back in the Organization, and now he suddenly did…he could understand where Demyx might worry that it was because of appearances. It obviously bothered Demyx, if he had felt so strongly as to give up his heart willingly a second time…

Ienzo sighed. Either way, he wanted Demyx to feel at ease around him, and though that seemed to have been the case, he was worried. Had he followed Xion’s advice too soon? What did Xion know about relationships, anyway? Well, the first date was done now, either way, and he hoped there could be another.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Demyx)

“Cut it all off,” Demyx told the hairstylist, who had introduced herself as Terry. “I want this.” He pointed at a picture in a magazine. Short enough to feel more comfortable, androgynous enough not to give himself away…

“But—it’s so drastic. Are you sure?” she asked. “We could cut off a little bit today, and if you want more off, you can come back, and—”

“I’m sure,” Demyx said. He had been so tired of his long hair that he had delved into his sitar savings to get it off. He was sure it would create quite the stir, but he didn’t care. He was done. Done enough that he told Scrooge he might be a bit late.

“Let’s just—”

Demyx shook his head. “Do it. I promise I’ll like it.” He wished he had told someone he was doing this and had brought Xion along to help support him—the girl was certainly good at persuading people.

Terry sighed. “Can we just…” She paused. “Can I make a suggestion?”

Demyx sighed, annoyed. “Fine.”

“We can do an undercut on the left side—as short as you want—and cut the right side to chin length…and I’ll do it for free.”

Demyx paused to consider. It would be quite the difference, not too far off, and easy enough to change if he hated it…  “Free?” He nodded. “…Okay. We’ll do it.”

The stylist grinned and looked excited. “Thank you so much for letting me experiment, Mina,” she said.

“Yeah, yeah.” Demyx shrugged.

About an hour and a half later, it was done.

 “I love it!” Demyx said.

“I’m sure it will take some getting used to…”

“It will, but it’s still great!” Demyx grinned. “Thanks.”

“And if you want to go shorter next time, I’ll let you.” She smiled. “Go on, have fun with that new look!”

Demyx grinned and nodded before heading out the door.

 

The new haircut was met with mass success among the patrons of the bistro, many asking who had done it. He told them all, hoping to give Terry some new clients.

Scrooge didn’t have much comment good or bad, which Demyx didn’t mind. As long as he wasn’t lectured, that’s all that mattered.

And so, he played the violin, just like always, happy that something as simple as a haircut hadn’t caused commotion, knowing that if he had gone with the one he had originally wanted it might have. He’d really have to thank Terry down the line.

The evening passed with little event, and Demyx prepared to head home.

He decided to stop by the gang’s house, not knocking before coming in. He had stopped knocking a while back, when Isa officially told him it was unnecessary.

“You got your hair cut?” Axel asked.

Xion looked up from her schoolwork. “Demyx! Why didn’t you tell me?” Her grin was huge.

“Eh, I just…” He shrugged.

“It looks great!” Xion said.

“It does,” Roxas agreed. “Much more like you.”

“It’s not _exactly_ what I wanted, but I think I like it more.” Demyx shrugged.

Axel nodded. “I like it.”

Xion looked at Demyx expectantly. “So, how did hanging out with Ienzo go yesterday?” she pressured.

“Oh, it went fine. Apparently, it was a date.” Demyx shrugged. “Either way, it was fun.”

“A date?” Isa growled as he walked into the room.

“It’s just Ienzo, Isa,” Xion chided.

“She’s right,” Axel said. “And Ienzo isn’t Zexion.”

“Pfft, what, are you worried?” Demyx asked.

Isa said nothing and sat down on the couch. “It can be a bit hard to forget the past…right, Xion?”

Xion bit her lip and nodded. “But we’ve all got to try to, and up until you heard it was a date, you’ve trusted Ienzo.”

“Seriously, there’s no reason to get all protective of me, especially not against Ienzo,” Demyx said.

“Hmm…” Isa mumbled noncommittally.

The evening continued, same as any other, and eventually, Demyx went home to his empty house; it felt that much emptier…

Demyx sighed. Well, he didn’t know how late it was in Radiant Garden, but… He dialed Ienzo’s number.

Ienzo answered after a moment. “Hello…Oh! You got a haircut.”

“I did,” Demyx replied with a grin. He heard a crash from the other side of the line. “Did I call at a bad time?”

“No? Oh, the noise,” Ienzo chuckled. “Even just upgrading some lab equipment. I’m sure he just knocked something over.”

“Okay then…You sure you don’t need to go check on him?”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Ienzo said with a shrug.

“If you say so…” he paused. “What’s going on with all your sciencey stuff, anyway? It’s probably too smart for me, but…”

Ienzo looked legitimately surprised that he’d ask. “Oh. Well…Ansem doesn’t want us working on many projects, really. Too much bad experience with it. He doesn’t trust Even. He seems to trust me though…”

“Well, you were just a little kid when all that chaos went down, right?”

“I was.”

“Well, I don’t know what exactly happened back then, and I’m not going to ask, but I’m sure there’s no way you could reasonably be blamed.”

“Perhaps…though I do think I’d feel a bit better with a bit more scrutiny.”

Demyx shook his head. “Hey, you don’t need to wallow in guilt over what happened over the years. We were all manipulated by Xemnas—I mean, Xehanort, or whatever. He knew how to get to just about anyone.”

“I suppose…” Ienzo looked down.

“I didn’t call to get you all down on yourself…”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Ienzo smiled. “How are things on your end?”

“Pretty average,” Demyx said. “Just working at the bistro playing music and all that. I almost have enough saved up for a sitar, though!”

“That’s great!” Ienzo said. “You said you’ve been playing a borrowed violin.”

“Yeah, it’s okay, but I miss the sitar.” He shrugged. “No worries, though, I’ll get one.”

Ienzo nodded. There was another bang from his end. “Maybe I should go check on Even…”

“Yeah…Talk to you later.”

“Talk to you later.” Ienzo hung up.

Demyx stared at the blank screen for a moment. “Well, I guess…I guess I may as well call it a night.”

(Ienzo)

“Ienzo! What took you so long? Didn’t you hear me drop this?” Even pointed at a dent in the floor and an intact computer—it was clear what was stronger. A pillar was also knocked over nearby.

“Sorry, Even,” Ienzo said, rubbing the back of his head. “I thought you had it handled, and…” He looked down. “I shouldn’t have assumed.”

Even shook his head. “Bah, your head has been in the clouds so much lately, I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Sorry,” Ienzo repeated, walking over and pushing the pillar back into place before coming over to the computer. “Why were you moving this, anyway?”

“I could ask you why you moved it in the first place!”

“When I was trying to find a way to bring back Roxas, and later, Naminé, I needed a stronger connection.”

Even studied the computer on the floor. “So it gets a stronger connection over there?”

“Indeed.” Ienzo nodded. “Now, I imagine, given time, we can bring the strong connection to the old location, but…” Ienzo knew how obsessive Even could be about placement of things; he wondered why he hadn’t mentioned it before.

Even sighed and went to pick the computer up. Ienzo came over and helped him. “Well, let’s put it back where you had it, then,” he said with a sigh. “I should’ve known there was a reason.”

Ienzo smiled as they carried it back to where it had been. “You could’ve asked before you started moving things.”

“Yes, well, it was bugging me.”

“What were you doing in here, anyway? This is my part of the lab now, right?”

Even looked guilty as he lowered the computer back on the stand. “I just—”

Ienzo tilted his head. “Do you want it back? I can trade you, but I have more recent experience with this equipment.

“Ansem and I know you’ve been working on something, so I was just trying to make sure you weren’t getting in too deep,” Even mumbled.

“What?!” Ienzo asked in shock. “What in the world did the two of you think I might do?”

“You said you were working with replicas…”

“To find a medical use for them!” Ienzo said. “I have no intent on using them for their original purpose.”

“I figured you wouldn’t, but—”

Ienzo sighed. “You don’t know what I’d do anymore.”

“Ienzo…”

“And you know what you got drawn into.”

Even shook his head. “I’m sorry. You’ve just been so distant lately…”

“That’s not…” Ienzo shook his head. “I’ll stop working with the replicas…but you know, you or Ansem could have asked me to.”

“We knew you had good intentions, and Ansem trust you more than he does me…he’s not the one who came up with the fear.” Even looked down. “Forgive me.”

Ienzo sighed. “It’s all right, Even. But…I’m not Zexion, and I intend to repent for my mistakes when I was.”

“I know…” Even sighed. “I’ll…I try to stop…”

Ienzo shook his head. “I’ll stop working on replicas.”

“Thank you,” Even said. “Now then, Ansem suggested we try to work instead with this self-appointed ‘Restoration Committee’, give them some aid…”

Ienzo nodded. “I suppose that might be a good idea.”

“What’s been going on in that head of yours, anyway?” Even asked. “You’ve been very distracted lately.”

“It’s nothing,” Ienzo assured.

Even studied his face… “Hmm…girl trouble?”

“No!” Not a lie.

“…Boy trouble?” Even asked slowly.

“No…nothing’s wrong.”

Even shook his head, but he looked satisfied. “I’ll stop being so nosy. But I’ll have to meet this boy sometime.”

“Hey, I didn’t say—”

“I’m not judging,” Even assured.

Ienzo groaned and shook his head. He turned and headed out of the room.

“You know, you could’ve told us you had a boyfriend,” Even called after him, following him.

“We’ve only been on one date, so I don’t know if I can call him my boyfriend…”

“Oh! So that’s where you were yesterday.”

Ienzo cringed. “Can you just drop it?”

“Someone on another world, since you took the ship,” Even said.

“Just stop.”

“All right, all right.” Even stopped following him. “You’ll have to bring him back with you sometime.”

“Fine.” Ienzo shook his head. He doubted Demyx would want to see any of them, but he would say he would if it would get Even to shut up.

“Good.” Even said. Ienzo could hear the smirk of satisfaction in his voice before he even looked back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That universal extreme haircut experience though...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Xion)

Xion and Demyx sat on the back porch of their house so as not to bother the other inhabitants of the house with guitar practice…they said they didn’t mind, but Xion imagined off tune playing got tedious to hear after a while.

“You’re getting really good with that guitar!” Demyx praised her.

Xion grinned. “Thanks! You’re a great teacher.”

“I guess I must be, if you’re doing so well.”

“You know…I don’ t know if you remember, but you told me back when we were with the Organization that you would teach me how to play your sitar…I guess this is basically you keeping that promise.”

“Man, you actually remember that?” Demyx asked.

“Of course I do! You’ve always been my friend,” Xion said.

“Yeah, well…” Demyx rubbed the back of his head.

Xion did her best not to frown; it was becoming clearer and clearer as time went on just how much the way most of the Organization treated Demyx got to him; Xion could relate. It had been quite the adjustment for her to get used to Isa being a different person than Saix, but then again, she also had the benefit of him being kinder when she was brought back to help the change process.

Speaking of adjustments, it had taken some time for Xion to process that Demyx was here. After so long of having a feeling that she knew her neighbor but not being able to put a finger on it, now he was Demyx…They had become good friends long before she knew that she knew him, and that hadn’t changed; but Xion still struggled with the opposite thing from she did with Isa; when she saw Isa, she saw Saix. When she saw Demyx, she…didn’t see Demyx.

“Oh!” Xion said. “I almost convince Roxas to try singing or something.”

“That’d be great!” Demyx said. “Now, if I could just save up for my sitar, maybe we could actually do something.”

Xion nodded. “I’m sure you’ll get one soon.”

“Yeah, I’m almost there. Probably just a couple more paychecks and I’ll have it saved up—if I could just spend a whole check on it, I’d already have it, but I’m trying to be responsible.”

“That’s smart,” Xion said. “Hey, Demyx, do you want to do something this weekend?”

“Sure,” Demyx replied. “I just need to see what my schedule looks like, but I’m sure we can squeeze in a couple of hours.”

“Cool!” Xion said. She felt so out of place lately, having some one-on-one  time with a friend other than Roxas might just pull her out of it…still, knowing that he worked, she felt a bit guilty. That’s how it seemed it was with everyone. Isa and Axel were constantly working or wanting to rest, Roxas had school and his other friends, and he tried to spend time with Xion too, but she felt like he was just humoring her…

Demyx studied her. “Hey, you do know that if you ever need to get out for a while, if I’m home you’re welcome to stop by…I mean, I’m usually here, but we don’t have to be.”

“Huh?” Xion rubbed the back of her head. “How’d you—”

“I get it getting…stuffy…doing the same thing over and over and over. I mean, I’m sure any of the others would hang out with you too!”

“I know, but…” Xion looked down. “I feel like I keep Roxas away from his other friends—he always wants me to come along, but it’s rarely just us anymore.”

“Have you talked to him?” Demyx asked. “I mean, all this stuff is new to the two of you, and it can be hard to juggle multiple friend groups.”

“No—I don’t want to bother him.”

“Say something to him,” Demyx said. “Really, it won’t hurt.”

“…Thanks, Demyx.”

“No problem!” Demyx looked at the darkening sky. “However…I work tomorrow, so I’d better head toward home.”

“Oh,” Xion said with a frown.

“Don’t worry, I’ll see you soon,” Demyx said with a smile.

“Yeah, I know.”

Demyx stood up. They went into the house, Demyx said his goodbyes, and he left.

(Demyx)

Demyx couldn’t help but sit back and look at how far he had come in the past few months. He basically had a family in his friends. He had been working and holding a job for a long time. He had opened up to some people about who he really was. He had _gone on a date_ with Ienzo. His life…his life that he had given up to once again be a Nobody, just because of an appearance, had become something incredible, something to look forward to getting up each day.

He had made mistakes, but this was his second chance—well, the third, technically, but who was counting? He was taking advantage of it and making something of himself. He was worth it, apparently. Apparently, he meant something to many people—Xion, Isa, Axel, Roxas, Ienzo, Scrooge…he wasn’t sure he could remember a time that he had felt wanted. It was a great feeling.

His days with the Organization were over. Perhaps he should ditch the name, go with something different…nah, it was who he was. He never had been anyone but Mina or Demyx, and Demyx was who he liked to be.

He just…he wanted to keep this life, this freedom. And he would, right?

 

A few hours later, he was working, just like always. It was pleasant—calm, relaxing, comfortable…he never really felt like he was working when he was here playing the violin. It wasn’t a chore; it was something he enjoyed…

But when he looked up at a woman walking up to the bistro, it took everything in his power not to stop mid song and run into the kitchen to hide.

His mother. A person who he hadn’t seen in years, a person that he hadn’t wanted to see, a person that he should have expected he’d run into eventually…

Maybe he looked enough different she wouldn’t notice—years had passed, after all, and then there was the haircut, of course…but those two things probably weren’t enough. But he couldn’t run mid shift, mid song…but he didn’t want to see her.

His parents had kicked him out onto the streets when he was thirteen, because he was failing classes, and cared more about music than anything else. When he told them he was trans, it was the last straw, and out he went, where he lived on the streets until the Heartless got him and he became a Nobody. For all they knew, he was dead, and it was better that way…

She didn’t seem to notice him at first as she waited to be seated. It was a really busy night…perhaps he could move to the corner unnoticed. But to be out of the way of the servers, he would need to go to the other side of the patio, past their line of sight…So, he decided to risk it. Finish a song, then go in and explain to Scrooge why he to take a break until they left.

It was too late when he finished his song, though—he had been spotted, and his mother rushed his direction, past the waiting area and into the center of the bistro. “Mina?” she asked slowly, raising a hand as if he wasn’t really there.

“Hi Mom,” he said through gritted teeth.

“You’re…you’re alive!” To Demyx’s surprise, she sounded thrilled rather than upset.

“…Yeah.”

“I looked everywhere for you, but you were nowhere to be found! No one had seen you…” she looked down.

“You looked for me?” he asked in shock.

“I dumped your father shortly after you left,” she said. “He…he got violent, and I couldn’t forgive him for…sending you away. You’re my only child.”

Demyx shifted awkwardly. “Oh.”

“I’m so sorry, I tried to find you, I swear, but…” She looked down for a moment before looking up, tears in her eyes. “But you’re here.”

“…Yeah, I’m here,” he said after a moment. He had a hard time believing that she would have looked. His heart wanted to believe, begged for it to be true, but his mind couldn’t forgive.

“Can you take a break so we can talk?” she asked, eyes pleading.

“I mean, I’m working, but…” He couldn’t ignore that expression. “I’ll, uh, go ask my boss real fast. Why don’t you go back up there and get an actual seat?”

“Oh! Of course!” she hurried back to the front.

When his break was approved, he returned to the patio and found where she was sitting.

She smiled when he came up and sat across from her. “Oh, Mina—er…what should I call you?”

Demyx stared for a moment before blinking. “Uh…I’m not out, so just Mina for now.”

She nodded. “All right.” She sighed. “I’m…I’m so sorry.”

“I’m not going to say it’s okay, but…” He looked down. “I’ll just say that it isn’t your fault that you didn’t find me.”

“What do you mean?”

Demyx swallowed. “You know those shadowy creatures that were attacking people back then?”

“They got you?” she asked in horror. “But then, how—”

“Long story short…it doesn’t matter how I’m back, but it took a long time.”

She nodded. “I know that other people have been showing back up, but no one knows how…I thought maybe you would.”

Demyx shook his head. He knew, but he couldn’t tell her. “I don’ t know.”

“So…where are you staying?”

“I have a little house I’m renting.”

“That’s wonderful!” She smiled. After a moment, she frowned. “I understand why you wouldn’t try to find me.”

Demyx shrugged. This was so awkward. “Yeah, well…”

“You’ve gotten so good with the violin,” she said. “I’m glad you stuck to your guns.”

“…Thanks.”

“I…I’ve missed you,” she said.

Demyx couldn’t honestly say he missed her—he hadn’t thought about her in a long time…all the others’ families had moved on, though most of them had been gone longer or were older…So, Demyx just said nothing.

She didn’t look upset that he wouldn’t. “Hey, I know you probably don’t want to forgive me…since you have no way to know to believe me that I looked for you. But…thank you for talking to me, at least right now in this moment.”

“…Not a problem,” Demyx said.

“I’ll let you get back to work now,” she said, “but if it’s all right, I’ll stop in sometime—if for no other reason than to listen to you play.”

“That’s fine.” Demyx stood up. “Hey, take care of yourself. I’m glad you kicked dad out.” That much was honest. He did care about her.

She nodded. “All right. Hopefully we can talk again?”

“…Maybe.” Demyx took a moment to consider. “Yeah, okay,” he corrected himself. He wouldn’t mind.

She smiled as he walked back over to his station where he played and resumed his shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really just freewriting this entire story, and this is what came out, so...hopefully it was okay?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple days later than usual. It's been a busy week.

Chapter 11

(Ienzo)

Ienzo was antsy; he had stopped working on replicas, and the ‘Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee’ seemed to have things under control and were quite closed off to the idea of help from previous Organization members. Ienzo had tried negotiating to little avail—it seemed that Ansem’s political status was no longer relevant. Ienzo just thought they were lucky to not have been kicked out of the castle at this point.

Ienzo had grown up in these labs, but there was something in his brain that pressured him…all that remained here in what was once Radiant Garden were memories of times long passed, times when he was left alone when his parents died and put under the care of those in the castle…memories of becoming a Nobody under Xehanort’s blade…he had thought he could put the technology to use, fix the things he had helped to break, but now…

Now this place haunted him. There was somewhere else he wanted to be…Somewhere not Radiant Garden or Hollow Bastion or whatever this place might be called…

He wanted to be where Demyx was. Twilight Town.

Perhaps it was presumptuous to want to be there. After all, Demyx didn’t seem to have been aware that they were even friends up until recently, and they’d been on one date. Of course, Ienzo would have to find somewhere to stay, but he was sure that could be arranged. He knew it would be an adjustment for everyone if he were to leave Radiant Garden. Ansem and Even would get down each other’s throats for sure if he weren’t there and Dilan and Aelius were busy. Ienzo would have to adjust to a new world. He needed to think through this decision.

But he was tired of being a researcher. He had learned so many things in his time as one, but now he had new aspirations…It would be great to study medicine, if he could get into a school. In that case, Radiant Garden might be the best place, but that almost felt like cheating. All he had wanted to do with the replicas was find a way to help people. He didn’t know of other ways, but he would love to learn.

And…it wasn’t like anyone trusted him here anymore, anyway.

He wondered if Demyx was busy. He had yet to figure out how time flowed between the worlds, so he had no idea if he would be…But perhaps it would be good to brainstorm all this information with someone who probably wouldn’t try to convince him one way or another. Xion was an option, but…he felt more like talking to Demyx.

Ienzo pulled out his Gummi phone and dialed the number. After a moment passed, Demyx answered.

“Oh, hey Ienzo,” Demyx said. He looked weary and tired—clearly bothered by something that was likely far more important than Ienzo’s dilemma.

“Hello, Demyx…are you busy?”

“Just got home, so it’s all good,” Demyx replied. “What’s up?”

“Er, well…it can wait,” Ienzo said. “You seem like you had a rough day.”

“Rough, yeah, but not bad, if that makes any sense,” Demyx said with a shrug. “It’s no big deal.”

“Are you sure?”

Demyx sighed. “Well…my mother showed up at the bistro, so that was weird. But, that’s a whole longer story that I won’t get into over the phone.”

“…All right.” Ienzo shook his head. “Perhaps we should get together sometime soon.”

“We should,” Demyx agreed. “But…it doesn’t seem that you called just to say that.”

Ienzo rubbed the back of his head. “Well…”

“Go ahead, I’m not mad,” Demyx said with a grin.

Ienzo sighed. “I…I don’t like being stuck here in the lab all the time. It brings back bad memories.”

“Oh?”

“And…Even and Ansem don’t trust me.” Ienzo shook his head. “It feels wrong to be here.”

“Oh…” Demyx paused. “Well, I mean…I don’t know your entire past or anything, but I could definitely see where it would be uncomfortable being around people who don’t trust you.”

Ienzo nodded. “I’m thinking of setting a new path.”

“A new path?”

“I don’t want to be a researcher anymore. I want to do something more to help people. Be a doctor.”

“That’s great, if that’s what you want to do,” Demyx said. “But…you’re leaving something out.”

“I want to leave Radiant Garden behind.”

Demyx was quiet for a moment. “Like Axel and Isa did.” It was a statement, not a question.

“…Yes.”

“Only you can decide that,” Demyx said with a shrug. “Personally, I didn’t have connections, so I could start fresh here. That would be impossible for you, with Even and the others around. I mean, I like being around Axel, Isa, Xion, and Roxas, and they were with the Organization too, but I imagine it’s different with them being…with you having grown up under Even’s wing.”

“…Do you think I’d be able to find a place to stay in Twilight Town?” Ienzo asked.

Demyx blinked. “You’d come here?”

“Yes…my friends are there, after all,” Ienzo said, not feeling right to say that Demyx was the main reason, not wanting to come off as clingy.

Demyx paused. “Well…you could crash here at my place.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty lonely living alone. Spend most my free time over at the others’ place anyway.” Demyx shrugged. “I know we’re sort of dating, so it could be a bit awkward, but…I mean, what’d it hurt?”

Ienzo didn’t know what to say for a moment. Eventually, he worked through his shock and nodded. “That sounds great,” Ienzo said in the calmest voice he could muster.

“Cool. I mean, I don’t know if Twilight Town is the best place to become a doctor, but I’m sure it’s possible.” Demyx paused. “Well, give it some more thought. You sound pretty sure of yourself, but I’m guessing you haven’t told anyone else.”

“Er…no, I haven’t,” Ienzo admitted.

“Tell the others. Get their opinions. Talk to Axel and Isa and see what it was like moving on to a new place with their lives before you decide to leave it all behind.”

Ienzo nodded. “Right.”

“Anyway, I’ve got to go for now,” Demyx said. “I’ll give you a call tomorrow, okay?”

“Yes, of course,” Ienzo said.

The call ended.

Ienzo shook his head. “He’d let me move in?”

Well, this was Demyx, after all…though he was trying not to just see the same person he knew in the Organization, he knew that some things just didn’t change, and Demyx’s nonchalant attitude was apparently one of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the long hiatus. I have no guarantees on how long it will be between updates, but hopefully I can make some progress.

Chapter 12

(Demyx)

Demyx hoped that Ienzo would give the thought of staying in Twilight Town a good bit of thought before making a decision. It wasn’t like he had any problem with it, but it would be quite the change for Ienzo—he was more used to life as a human again, but in Radiant Garden, where he had grown up, with the people who had raised him. Still, Demyx understood that could be a bit of why Ienzo desired to leave and put himself out into the world, and he respected that.

As for Demyx, things were going well, as usual. Xion was getting good with the guitar, and Roxas had agreed to do some singing along with them, though he rolled his eyes a bit and Xion’s comments of starting a band. That was quite the ambition that Xion had come up with, but Demyx knew that part of it was hoping to draw Roxas back into her life a little more.

That day, though, was a great day. Demyx had done it. After months of scrimping and saving, he had finally saved up enough money for his sitar. He walked into the shop, head held high, prepared to get the sitar.

Growing up, he had been given a violin by his grandmother, and quickly learned to play—a prodigy, according to some. However, his father didn’t take a liking to his love of music; said that skill should be used elsewhere, like school.

And then, when he was kicked out, he had no violin—he hadn’t been able to take it with him. Without music, his life had been nothing…until one day, he saw an add on the board in town, someone giving away a sitar that hadn’t sold in an estate sale to a good home. He had gotten it, taken it, and taught himself how to play before everything was taken away from him and everything returned so much differently as a Nobody. So, he learned to play, even if that sitar he had broken when fighting for his life against heartless had become a weapon, allowing him to control water…it was no wonder he annoyed people with his terrible music—he had no teacher.

And now, in the display case near the window sat a sitar, a showpiece that he was shocked hadn’t sold yet. And at the front of the store, an obstacle.

The man at the counter…was the man who had thrown a drink on him during his first day of work.

Demyx considered turning around and heading out of the store without a sound…But decided to pull on the same bravery he used as he faced the man that day…a smile, politeness…

Demyx walked over to the display case and stared at the sitar forlornly. His heart raced. So close…if he could just have it…

“You’re the girl from the bistro, right?” the man said.

Demyx heard his footsteps approaching and turned to face him. “I am.”

“Listen, I, uh…I didn’t give you a fair shake back then, you know?” The man didn’t smile, but he didn’t look angry. “I’ve seen you looking at that sitar every day for months; I’ve heard your violin playing as I walk by the bistro every day, even if I’m not allowed on the premises. And…I can tell that music means the world to you, just like it does to me…and you just haven’t had my good luck is all.”

“I don’t know, I’ve had some pretty good luck lately. I think things have turned around.” He paused. “But music is the thing I love most, and thought it got me into the mess I was in before, it’s what’s always pulled me out.”

“Right…” The man cleared his throat and gestured at the sitar. “This thing has been sitting around for so long. How about I give you a twenty percent discount to make things up to you.”

Demyx blinked. “I have enough money for it, I assure you.”

“I wasn’t doubting that.” The man rubbed the back of his head. “Just…It needs a good home, and I think it’s with you.”

“I’m paying full price for it. Fair and square,” Demyx said with a nod. “But don’t worry, I’m taking it.”

The man nodded. He opened the display case and handed it to Demyx to examine. “It’s the best I’ve ever gotten in—think it’s too pricy for most folks here in town. Most everybody wants instruments for hobby, and most won’t spend as much as a good one is worth.”

“It is in great condition. Far better than any I’ve had before.”

“I figured you already knew how to play. Nobody grabs an instrument of this price on a whim.”

The man grabbed him a case, where it was carefully placed. Demyx paid for the sitar, grateful that this had gone so well. He had feared he would be turned away, but instead, he was met with kindness.

He headed home, careful with his cargo, to practice a bit—he had told Scrooge that he’d need to warm up a bit before he started to play it at the bistro.

As good as things had been, they felt even better now, like everything had finally fallen into place…and the good days wouldn’t stop rolling, not yet.

Demyx was alive, human, and home. He had friends, family, and a roof over his head. That was so much more than he once had.

Now he just had a one more fear to face...telling the world who he was. That he was Demyx, not Mina. But...that was for another day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Ienzo)

“What do you mean you’re thinking about leaving Radiant Garden?!?” Even gasped.

Perhaps Ienzo hadn’t chosen the most opportune moment, being in the heat of an argument in the first place, but it made Ienzo want to leave so much more. Ienzo had tried to keep his temper in control, and he believed he had managed to do so for the most part, but there was just something that struck a nerve in Even’s whining about how Ienzo wasn’t helping—when he was doing his best to talk to the Restoration Committee but they didn’t trust him, and as far as anything else, it wasn’t like he was trusted.

And so, Ienzo had snapped: ‘This is why I want to leave Radiant Garden.’

Temper burst calmed, Ienzo cleared his throat. “It’s just something I’ve been thinking about,” he said calmly. “I have a bit of a…predetermined reputation here, and I would like to do other things.”

Even stared at him blankly for a moment, a look of panic filling his eyes. “Ienzo, we need you around here,” he said.

“Do you now?” Ienzo asked. “I can’t do anything to meet yours or Ansem’s standards. The Restoration Committee refuses to work with me. I’m of no use around here.”

“That’s not—” Even looked away. “It’s not about utility.”

Ah. Emotional attachment.

Ansem had walked in on the conversation. “Ienzo. I’m assuming you’ve given this some thought?”

“Yes,” Ienzo said, “though it was suggested to me to discuss it with the two of you before making any decisions. Though…ultimately it’s my decision.”

“You can’t go,” Even stuttered. “You’re just a—”

“Child?” Ansem finished. He shook his head. “He is not.”

“But, what would you do on another world?” Even asked.

“I’d like to study to be a doctor,” Ienzo explained.

“Couldn’t you do that here?”

“…No. I don’t feel like I could.”

“Why not?”

“Hmm…” Ienzo put his hand to his chin. How to explain it. “You see, here, there are expectations based on my previous actions. The Restoration Committee doesn’t trust me because of my previous involvement with the Organization. Most of the populous knows me only as one of the scientists who stepped in when the Organization fell.” He paused. “And Dillan, Aelius, and the two of you have your own opinions that I do not want to assume.”

Ansem cleared his throat. “I’m sorry that you feel that way, but I do understand.” He shook his head. “You’re a smart young man. I can only assume you are thoroughly considering every detail.”

“I am.”

“Where would you go?” Even asked.

“Twilight Town.”

“Twilight Town? With the others? Is that really getting any further from the Organization?”

“Well, I suppose it isn’t…” Ienzo shook his head. “I’m still looking into details, but—”

“Is your otherworldly boyfriend there?” Even deduced, eyes widening.

“Boyfriend?” Ansem asked, looking at Ienzo curiously.

“Yes, but that’s not—”

“Aha! Emotions and hormones.”

“That’s not—” Ienzo tried to repeat. But…he had to admit that was part of the decision…

“Does this boyfriend have a name?” Ansem asked.

“Eh?” Even said, looking over. “You’re not encouraging this, are you?”

Ienzo sighed. “It’s Demyx.”

“Demyx?!?” Even gasped once again.

“The young man who helped Even get me safely here and deliver the replica for Roxas,” Ansem said. “And, of course, no stranger to either of you.”

“Yes…” Ienzo said.

“Ah—but—” Even seemed to be looking for words. “He’s so—I mean—”

Ienzo shrugged. “I’ve always liked him.”

Even sighed. “Why didn’t you tell us you found him.”

“He didn’t want too many people to know.”

“Why not?”

“A fresh start.”

“Ah.” Ansem nodded. “Just like you want.”

“Yes.”

Even groaned. “I swear to god, if you take one step into that gummi ship to head to Twilight Town again, I’m going to—”

Ienzo raised an eyebrow. “What? Ground me? I’m an adult, first of all, and also, wouldn’t that reinforce the point I’m trying to make?”

Ansem put a hand on Even’s shoulder. “Even, you know we can’t make his decisions.”

Though the decision had not fully been made only an hour earlier, Ienzo was now sure. He needed to get away from here. Get that fresh start.

Even sighed. “Well, just don’t go rushing off! Make preparations. Find out more information about studying in Twilight Town. And—”

“I’m already planning on it,” Ienzo replied.

Ansem nodded. “King Mickey told me something once. ‘May your heart be your guiding key.’ While I don’t know exactly what it means, I assume it means to follow your heart where it leads you. So, Ienzo, all I can suggest is that you do that.”

“Thank you.”

“Let’s call it a day,” Ansem said. “Emotions are a bit high to concentrate.”

 

Once he was on his own in his room, Ienzo pulled out his Gummi Phone. He wanted to call Demyx, but he knew it was an odd time there. He was probably working…so he would wait until later. He set the phone aside.

To do research, he’d likely have to go to Twilight Town and look into things there. He’d be out of place—he wasn’t even sure if he would be able to attend any sort of higher learning classes that might be available there. He hadn’t researched that far in advance.

Ah well, a trip to see Demyx was in order either way. Perhaps he would just have to make it a little longer. Not such a terrible thing.


End file.
